


5 Times Remus Helped Drive the Nannies Off (and 1 Time Logan Did)

by inspirante



Series: Of the Nine Hostages [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Emile and Remus are an interesting combination, Fake Blood, Gen, Implied Autistic Logan Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Remus is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante
Summary: His twin threw the lettuce up to Remus, who nearly fell off the chair trying to catch it. He struggled with opening the package for a few minutes. He chewed on the plastic to create a small hole before jamming his little fingers in and ripping it open all the way. Lettuce leaves scattered across the counter and floor, but Remus didn’t care. He triumphantly dumped what remained in the package into the appliance.-----Remus is a hellion, which no one is surprised by.(Logan also causes problems.)Basically, the title explains it all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone
Series: Of the Nine Hostages [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540825
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	5 Times Remus Helped Drive the Nannies Off (and 1 Time Logan Did)

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth installment of LoLA Week of OneShots!!
> 
> This prompt came from:
> 
> Melodi (MelodiRead on AO3) - I think it's be interesting to see just little snippets of the siblings' experiences with some of the earlier nannies (namely Remus's attempts/successes at driving them off)
> 
> Alexei - Snippets of their time with past nannies
> 
> Rae - You know how in the beginning the siblings all tied Patton up and stuff? How did that turn out with other nannies?

**Remus - 5 Years Old**

Remus was a child who could be easily influenced by any media he consumed.

That being said, some would say that showing Roman and Remus Nanny McPhee was a very poor decision on Virgil’s part.

_(However, Virgil wasn’t home when the next actions occurred. He was at Art Club, far far away from the consequences of said actions for the poor unsuspecting victim. Sure, Virgil went grocery shopping the night before and made sure the twins knew exactly where everything was in the kitchen, but it really wasn’t any of his business what his little brothers did with the information he provided.)_

“Put him here, Ro.”

Remus held the pot lid open as Roman struggled to lift their younger brother onto the counter. The toddler was content to be wearing nothing but a diaper and holding a rubber star. Logan had his glasses strapped around his head, making his eyes appear abnormally large. Remus thought they reminded him of those squishy monsters that, when you squeezed them, had their eyes bulge out. However, Logan wasn’t _that_ cool. Remus had tried squeezing him to see if the same thing happened, but Dee had sent him to the corner when Logan started crying for squishing him a little too hard.

Roman poked his arm and Remus scrunched his nose. “What?”

Roman pushed the pot closer to him. “I don’t think he’ll fit.”

Remus chewed his lip. He was right. Roman usually was. He looked at Logan and back to the pot. _Did they have anything bigger?_

“Where’s the c’sserole pot?” Remus asked and Roman brightened and _brightened and brightened and-_

“Right here!”

The appliance clanged against the counter as Roman heaved it up onto the counter beside their brother. Logan wasn’t fazed by the noise, his fingers running around the sides of the star.

“I got carrots!” Roman announced, jumping down from the chair and throwing the fridge door open.

His twin threw the lettuce up to Remus, who nearly fell off the chair trying to catch it. He struggled with opening the package for a few minutes. He chewed on the plastic to create a small hole before jamming his little fingers in and ripping it open all the way. Lettuce leaves scattered across the counter and floor, but Remus didn’t care. He triumphantly dumped what remained in the package into the appliance.

Roman followed quickly behind, using baby carrots instead of the big ones because Virgil told them they couldn’t use the knives to cut anything. Remus grabbed the big wooden spoon and mixed the two vegetables together while Roman returned to the fridge for more. Cherry tomatoes were added to the mix, as were the bacon bits and croutons Virgil bought them when they asked oh so nicely.

“In you go, Logie!” Roman cheered.

Logan peered into the salad suspiciously before returning his attention back on the star _back on the star back on the star back on the-_

Remus pouted. “You can play with the star in there.” He pointed to the pot, but Logan should no indication that he would be moving.

Roman and Remus crossed their arms, deep in thought of how to convince the youngest O’Neill to get into the pot. Their eyes lit up simultaneously as the same thought occurred.

“The blanket!”

It was Remus who jumped off the chair and dashed into the living room to get the beloved blanket. He returned in a flash, the blanket practically flying behind him like a superhero cape as he hopped back onto the chair and set the blanket down on top of the vegetables.

“Now it’s perfect!” Roman cheered.

“Go in now, Logan?” Remus asked.

Logan’s eyes were on the blanket the entire time since it entered the room and he didn’t hesitate to make his way into the pot, sitting on his blanket and holding the corner of the fabric in one hand and his star in the other.

“Lay down.” Roman ordered and Logan complied, knowing that laying on his blanket was much more comfortable than just holding it.

Remus put the lid on at an angle, worried if he put it on all the way then Logan wouldn’t be able to breathe. Roman brushed his hands down his pants, staring alongside his twin at the pot.

The front door chimed as it was opened, and the twins scrambled off their chairs to greet Dee.

Remus cackled victoriously as he wrapped his arms and legs around Dee’s right leg. “I win!”

Roman was undeterred as he latched onto Dee’s left leg. Their older brother sighed, grabbing the back of Remus’s shirt and trying to pull him off but Remus only clutched on harder.

“I got chicken.” Dee looked down at them.

Remus shared a look with Roman, nodding and getting to their feet at the same time. Dee ruffled their hair before carting the food into the dining room. The oldest O’Neill asked them to get the silverware and set the table. They must have been taking too long because Dee poked his head into the kitchen, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth open _and eyebrows furrowed and mouth-_

“Is Logan in that pot?” Dee asked, his voice strained.

Roman and Remus looked at each other. _Do they lie?_

“You know what? I don’t wanna know.”

Dee made a move to back out of the kitchen but Roman spoke up. “Can we dress up the chicken?”

“Like in Nanny McPhee!” Remus added.

Dee looked momentarily confused before his scary smile appeared. “I don’t see why not.”

* * *

“No! I _refuse_ to spend even one more second with these demonic children!”

Remus’s lips quirked upwards as their nanny ranted on the phone to Mom, hair pulled in all direction from their stress. They had taken one look into the dining room where the O’Neill children were eating the chicken Dee had bought at the grocery store, pre-baked. They had screamed as they saw the various objects that belonged to Logan. They had rushed into the kitchen and gasped when seeing a tuft of brown hair sticking out of the pot.

_(Logan had fallen asleep in the pot after a while, content to nap with his blanket and rubber star. He was blissfully unaware of what was happening at the time. He had only woken up long after the nanny stormed out of the house and Virgil returned home, picking up the toddler out of the pot and carrying him to the bathroom for a bath.)_

“There is not enough money _in the world_ to make me stay, Mrs. O’Neill!” The nanny’s voice rose in hysterics. “They ate a baby! _A baby!_ ”

Dee was wiping their lips with a napkin, one eyebrow raised as the nanny was running through their house to grab their things. Remy high-fived the two twins, barely containing his laughter. The two enthusiastically responded, slapping the hand as hard as they could. Emile was happily eating a chicken leg that had one of Logan’s socks on the end.

* * *

**Remus - Age 6**

Remus and Emile were a duo many underrated.

Emile was often seen as the pure sibling, the one with a kind heart and a willingness to brighten anyone’s day. Everyone knew he liked cartoons and helping people to bring a smile to their face. Remus was a much more chaotic child. He was often responsible if something was broken in the house and was more likely to hide in his room when Dee or Virgil began the talk of chores.

However, when the two shared a goal, there was no stopping them.

It was a Saturday. Virgil had promised to take some of the kids to the park today while Dee stayed home with some of the others. Logan needed to get out of the house, being overstimulated after being yelled at by the nanny for refusing to eat what they made for breakfast. The nanny seemed to be really against Logan, and Remus and Emile could not let that stand. Virgil was the obvious choice to take the boy out of the house, and Remy wanted to get out as well. It was a rare moment when Roman also decided to go out while Remus stayed home.

_(Their brothers did not know that reason the twins separated was because Roman was in charge of keeping the rest of their siblings at the park as long as possible while Emile and Remus enacted the plan. Dee knew of their plan and had told them he would feign ignorance when the nanny inevitably begged him for some semblance of sanity.)_

The only way this plan would work was Dee’s cooperation and agreeance. He told the nanny that he was the only one staying home when, in reality, two of the younger O’Neill’s would also be in the house.

The plan started with Remus and Emile filling their arms with dirty laundry from their rooms and leaving a trail all around the house. Emile was in charge of the downstairs while Remus took control of the upstairs.

After years of having to be quiet and aware of everyone in the house the two managed to stay out of the nanny’s sight or leave the room before the nanny entered.

They could hear the grumbling as the nanny stomped around the house to pick up the clothes, muttering to them self about _“stupid fucking messy kids”_. There was an agonizing scream as more and more laundry was discovered in places the nanny was sure they had already cleaned.

Emile and Remus giggled behind their hands, hiding in Emile’s room as the nanny was picking up the laundry on the lower floor.

_“Brat!”_

Dee readily ignored the nanny’s voice, flipping a page in his book.

“I’m talking to you!”

Emile and Remus heard their older brother give a long, suffering sigh as a book slammed shut. Remus could picture Dee’s eyebrow raising up and up and up and up.

“Where is all this laundry coming from?”

“I don’t know.”

‘Well, it’s not appearing out of thin air!”

“I’ve been here the whole time. Who else would be doing this?”

The nanny grumbled incomprehensibly before slamming open the door of the washing machine.

“Phase two?” Emile asked.

“Phase two.” Remus nodded.

The two boys sneaked into the kitchen and opened all of the cupboards, slowly emptying the places they could reach. Plates and bowls were placed on the ground, food items were scattered on the counters, cups and mugs were placed in the open spaces, and utensils were thrown randomly. The kitchen looked like a war zone.

Emile and Remus shared a grin before tiptoeing around the kitchen to escape into the living room. Dee nodded in acknowledgment as they passed, and the duo hid themselves in the downstairs bathroom. They listened to the nanny return from the laundry room and walk into the kitchen.

_“What the fuck?”_

It was a quiet utterance, but the two boys heard it clearly.

“Language.” Dee quipped from his position on the couch.

“No, seriously, come here and look at this.”

“I’m good.”

“Get over here _now_!”

Remus knew his brother would not comply, being more stubborn then a body hitting concrete. Expectedly, Dee and the nanny got into an argument that lasted a few minutes before the nanny backed down and trudged into the kitchen to take care of the new mess.

The kids darted out of the bathroom with three rolls of toilet paper in the arms each. They took great joy in unravelling the toilet paper in every room but their sibling’s room, the living room, and the kitchen. They took the toilet paper rolls and hid them in Remus’s pillowcase and the pair stayed there until a devastating scream erupted downstairs.

Emile and Remus high-fived.

* * *

**Remus - Age 4**

Most people would describe Remus and Roman as identical.

They both had the same eyes colour and shared many physical features and mannerisms. They had the same hairstyle and wore similar clothes. They often spoke at the same time and had the same mischievous glint in their eyes when they were up to something.

But their brothers never confused the two. Remus had a grey streak in his hair and Roman had a freckle in the corner of his left eye. Remus was more likely to screech and scream incomprehensible sounds compared to Roman lamenting on and on with his words. Remus was right-handed while Roman was ambidextrous. Roman was typically the first to speak and Remus would finish his twin’s sentence.

At the end of the day though, Roman and Remus were all too happy to confuse those who didn’t take the time to know them, and Remy was all too happy to help them.

The nanny had only been here for a week but was convinced there was only one four-year-old in the house. None of the other O’Neill children corrected them, watching joyfully as said nanny addressed whatever twin they were speaking to as _“Roman-Remus”_.

“Here’s your plate, Roman-Remus.” The nanny dropped the plate of toxic waste in front of Remus.

This nanny had no cooking skills whatsoever. While the food was questionably edible, it was undoubtedly awful to eat, both taste and texture wise.

Emile choked on a bite, trying to contain his laughter at the name even though they must have heard it over fifty times.

Roman had hid under the table fifteen minutes prior to supper being called. He was sitting next to Remy’s feet. The ten-year-old was subtly handing Roman food under the table. Remus was swinging his feet as he ate, watching the nanny sit at the very end of the table away from the children with their own food.

The next day, Remy came down with a cold. The nanny called him in sick and Remy set himself up on the couch. Roman and Remus were constantly coming into and out of the living room, each on their own and in a different outfit each time. Remy knew it would be hell for them to pick up their clothes once this was over, but that wasn’t Remy’s concern, neither in the present or the future.

“Remy look! Pirate!” Remus jumped into the living room, an eyepatch over his left eye, a cardboard tube swinging wildly.

“Cool.” Remy mumbled, peeling one eye open to stare at the younger boy.

“Sheriff Roman, r’porting for duty.” Roman tilted his cowboy hat.

“Howdy.” Remy deadpanned.

The fashion show went on a good dozen more times or so. Remy responded to each one, even if he so desperately wanted to go to sleep. Logan was happily sitting at the end of the couch, chewing on the edge of his blanket as Roman and Remus each made their appearances.

The nanny had huffed at each one, telling “Roman-Remus” to pipe down. The nanny had been lounging on the love seat and watching some reality television show. They had refused to let Remy sleep off the cold in his room, claiming he was probably faking the sickness and wanted to laze about. However, they also didn’t want to have to pick him up from school if it turned out that he wasn’t faking.

The nanny had stepped out of the house for _“alone time”_. Remy had asked Dee about it and he told him it was because they were doing weed. He didn’t elaborate beyond that, only telling Remy to try not to be around them as often as they could. Remy could already feel a migraine forming form the smell they would track back into the house.

“Remy! Who’s is better?” Two voices whined.

Remy groaned and glanced up. The two boys were in their red and green prince outfits they begged Virgil to sew for them. They were fairly basic, as Virgil had only just started getting into sewing and had previously only had the ability to fix rips and add buttons, but they really did come out well.

There was gold trimming on Roman’s white suit with a red sash. It was a stereotypical prince outfit ad was well-made, allowing the boy to run around freely without constricting any movement. Remus’s suit was black with a green sash and green accents. It had more poofy sleeves then Roman’s but still allowed the same amount of movement as his brother’s.

Just as Remy opened his mouth to open, the door opened, and the nanny reappeared in the living room entrance.

They looked from one twin to the other. All four O’Neill’s remained silent as the nanny, eyes red from the high, flitted between the two.

“There’s _two_ of you.” They whispered, but whether that was in awe or shock was unknown.

“Yep!” Roman nodded.

“Mmmhmm!” Remus grinned.

There was silence between the five individuals. Remy, Remus, and Roman were all staring at the nanny. The nanny was staring at the twins. Logan was staring at his blanket.

“I’m not taking care of another damn kid.” The nanny said and stumbled up the stairs to pack their bags.

* * *

**Remus - Age 8**

If you wanted to enjoy horror, gore, or just scary stuff in general, Remus and Virgil were the brothers to go to.

Virgil had always been fascinated with horror stories, much more afraid of what could happen in real life then a simple movie. Dee didn’t mind them, often indulging in Virgil’s love of horror particularly around Halloween, but never went out of his way to watch anything horror related. Virgil was also interested in special effects art, spending hours upon hours working on his hands and giving Dee numerous heart attacks over the months as he caught Virgil with fake blood dripping around something imbedded in his hand.

Remus was also into horror, drawing the creepiest and most devastating thing his creativity could provide. Roman wasn’t a fan of horror, so the one Remus always went to show his art to was Virgil. As his older brother was an art enthusiast, he was the perfect brother to share his creation with. He never flinched when seeing Virgil’s makeup, often volunteering enthusiastically for his brother to put the fake blood on him and practice the makeup on his arms.

They typically did so in Virgil’s room as he didn’t have to move any of his supplies anywhere. Virgil always let Remus put on a movie while he worked. As Virgil’s skills advanced, so did Remus’ ideas of what Virgil could do next. It wasn’t rare you would find the pair huddled up together in Virgil’s room, bouncing ideas off each other as Virgil worked. This was one of the only times Roman would refuse to be near Remus, always getting a woozy feeling when he saw blood, fake or otherwise.

Remus always liked to act out what he envisioned what happened for him to have been harmed. He would rush to show the rest of their siblings what Virgil had done, often acting dramatically to anyone who would listen.

The first time Remus ran out of the room to show the first person he came across the bleeding wound on his hand, Emile had turned a ghostly white and fainted instantly. Roman fared no better, screaming and crying to Dee that his brother needed to go to the hospital. The O’Neill family soon became desensitized to seeing Remus’ body part in varying states of gore as the months wore on.

However, Remus and Virgil had new victims to test their newer special effects makeup on.

“Help! Help!” Remus sobbed, running down the stairs. Blood was running down his chin, dripping onto his shirt.

This was a perfect time for the boys to test a new look out. Virgil had wanted to try a new mixture for fake blood to make it appear more life-like. He had also recently restocked his supplies and was eager to try out the new materials he got.

Dee had taken the rest of their siblings out to the park after hearing of their plan. While Remy was rather indifferent to the makeup looks, the rest of the brothers would prefer to not see their brothers covered in blood, fake or not. Roman was all too happy to leave the house, already looking queasy at even the mention of blood.

Virgil had told the nanny he would be working on homework with Remus in his room so he could help him if he had any problems. The nanny agreed, both not wanting to deal with the kids and knowing the older O’Neill would have more patience with the unruly child then they would.

The nanny’s head shot up at the sound, gasping at the sight. There was a pencil sticking out of Remus’ eye, and tears were mixing with the blood on his cheek.

“You gotta-gotta help me!” Remus blubbered, griping onto the nanny’s shirt, ensuring some of the blood got onto their clothes. “Please please _please please please_!”

“Holy shit!” The nanny hollered. “What happened?”

Remus cried harder, slowing to hide behind the nanny.

“Get back here, Remus!” Virgil shouted, his footsteps thundering down the stairs.

“What the fuck? What the fuck?” The nanny whispered to them self, taking a step back from the direction of the stairs.

Virgil appeared soon after his shouts, blood splattered on both his shirt and hand. Remus trembled behind the nanny but sent Virgil a wink with his uncovered eye. Virgil fought back a smile of his own.

The nanny screamed and rushed out of the house, not even taking anytime to grab their things.

_(Mrs. O’Neill received a call thirty minutes after this incident from said nanny, receiving their request to quit. Nothing the woman said would convince the nanny that the wound was actually fake, and the nanny demanded their items be sent to their home, refusing to ever step foot back into the house.)_

_(Dee brought home a new horror movie that came out that week for the two, which the pair eagerly accepted. They had, however, forgotten to clean up the makeup before their brothers got home, causing two of the five to instantly turn white and Logan to ask if they were okay. Remy had asked to touch it and Dee had heard the two white faced children into the kitchen away from the gore.)_

* * *

**Remus - Age 7**

The first time the O’Neill children had tied up one of the nannies was when there were only four brothers involved: Dee, Virgil, Remy, and Remus.

It had been an idea concocted with the combined efforts of Dee and Remus. Dee had off-handedly remarked that he wished there was a way that they could have a little more control over the nannies coming into their home and Remus had immediately said, “Why don’t we tie ‘em up and integrate them?”

“You mean in-ter-ro-gate?” Logan had asked.

Remus nodded. “Inflate.”

“In-terro-gate.” Logan emphasized.

“Isolate.”

“Interrogate.”

“That’s. . .” Dee paused. “That’s not a completely terrible idea.”

Remus beamed.

The next time a new nanny came, Emile took the twins and Logan to his room to be out of the way. Remus had whined and complained to Dee about not being there for the plan, claiming it was al his idea and he should be there, but Dee had put his foot down.

Remus had pouted on Emile’s bed for a while. Emile had put on Looney Toons while the three oldest O’Neill children had herded the nanny into the twins’ room where most of the supplies they would need.

He could just tell how much fun his older brothers would be having while he was stuck here with everyone else. Emile and Roman appeared more than happy to be watching the show and Logan was content with the book Virgil had gave him before leaving.

Remus eyed the door, looked back at his brothers, the door, _his brothers, the door, his brothers, the door, his brothers, the. . ._

He was on his feet. He carefully made his way to the door, everyone enraptured by what they were doing. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, his eyes on his brothers the entire time. Once the door opened, he turned to leave, only to run directly into someone’s chest.

“Woah there, babe.” Remy grabbed Remus’ shoulders. “Where you off to in such a rush?”

Remus bit his lip, knowing Remy would be disappointed by the answer. Instead, he asked, “Why are you here?”

Remy barked out a laugh, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “What? You don’t want my presence?”

Well, _no_ , because then he couldn’t go so what Virgil and Dee were doing, but he couldn’t exactly say that. He sighed and allowed Remy to guide him to the bed.

Remus kept an ear open, waiting to hear from Virgil and Dee that they could come out. He knew it was futile to listen to anything happening in their room, considering Emile’s room was on the other side of the house compared to their own.

About half an hour later, Remus heard the front door slam close. Everyone in the room jumped at the noise, Remy unconsciously pulling two of the brothers closest to him even closer. They all strained their ears, but the house was deadly silent except for the cartoon playing.

Remus could feel himself shaking and Roman started stroking his arm to comfort him. Nobody dared to move. Nobody dared to speak. Nobody dared to breathe.

Emile’s door slowly swung open and Remy jumped to his feet.

In the doorway was Virgil, smiling weakly at them. “Hey.”

His cheek was red but there appeared to be nothing else. Remy pulled Virgil into a hug and the rest of the O’Neill’s were quick to follow.

“Where’s Dee?” Emile asked and Remus was wondering the same thing.

“Oh. H-He’s just cl-cleaning up.” Virgil’s voice shook dangerously. “B-But good news is t-that we don’t have that n-n-nanny anymore.”

No one said anything in response. Remus didn’t want to press for details.

* * *

**Logan - Age 2**

Logan often got bored during the school year.

Previously, he had Roman and Remus with him at home. The house was always filled with noise when they were here, and while Logan would often get overwhelmed when the twins got especially rambunctious, Logan preferred the noise over the deadly silence that fell over the house.

This was the first day of school for the twins, leaving Logan alone with the nanny. This was not an ideal situation for Logan to be in, so he made the executive decision to stay away from the nanny for a majority of the day until Virgil came home.

He started the day by staying in his room, playing with his toys with the blinds open and the lights off. His blanket was draped over his left shoulder as he ran one of his toy cars across the carpet. He liked watching the wheels spin as he moved it back and forth across the floor.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there but he stopped when he got hungry. He didn’t bother going downstairs to the kitchen. He knew Virgil kept some of his favourite snacks in his room, so he made his way there.

He knocked on the door before entering, feeling more comfortable doing so then just barging in. He opened up the mini fridge and grabbed some unsalted crackers. He sat himself on the ground, knowing Virgil wouldn’t be happy to come home to find crumbs in his bed.

He heard the nanny calling his name but Logan really didn’t want to answer. He glanced around the room, looking for a spot to hide. He could hear the doors down he hall opening and closing, his name being called louder and louder. He could hide under the desk, but the nanny would be easily be seen from the doorway. He could hide under the blankets on Virgil’s bed, but he didn’t want to make a mess.

Finally, he spotted the closet. It would be dark and quiet and perfect for staying away from the nanny. He dragged his blanket behind him and opened the closet doors. He tucked himself in the corner and pulled the door closed behind him.

If Logan were to stay awake for a few more minutes, he would have heard the nanny frantically calling his name as they ran down the stairs.

* * *

Logan wasn’t quite sure what woke him up, but he was momentarily confused as to where he was. His room wasn’t usually so dark or small.

“Logan?”

“Looooogaaaaan?”

“Where are you?”

“Come here, Logan!”

“Moonlight? We’re home!”

“I swear if you lost him I’ll-“

Logan pushed against the door of the closet, a stream of light entering the enclosure. Logan closed his eyes, tempted to close the door once more but the door was pulled further open.

“Hey there.” Virgil’s voice softly floated into Logan’s ears. “Can I pick you up?”

Logan nodded slowly and Virgil lifted him into his arms, wrapping Logan’s blanket around his shoulders. Logan sighed into his older brother’s shoulder, happy to have a family figure back home.

_(Virgil had carried Logan to his bed for some cuddle time, quelling his anxiety that had risen all day from being apart from the smallest O’Neill. The rest of their siblings continued to search the house, the nanny in hysterics after a thorough yelling session from Dee. Virgil had, of course, texted Dee about finding the toddler but Dee took great in joy in watching the nanny suffer.)_


End file.
